


between two locations

by embalmers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: She was forever chasing, always one too many steps behind, never catching up.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	between two locations

_Terra wouldn’t do that, you know that as well as I do._

The words kept her going as long as she could. An image she’d built up to lean on, cling to what she believed was true. It wasn’t just an image though; Terra was kind, good, too good. A light that shone through so clearly whether he was ruffling Ven’s hair or giving a spark of insight into what certain stars were. That was not and would never be something she’d conjured up - it was real. 

And it was all she could hold onto when he wasn’t next to her now to remind her of its validity. That’s all Aqua needed right now, him right there to ease her doubts but he wasn’t. She was chasing, always one too many steps behind, never catching up.

When she caught up, the few times she ever did, the words never came out, always catching in her throat, not asking what she really wanted to or coming out in some mangled and hurtful way. Leaving her with just his retreating back. 

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t bring herself to ask something she didn’t want to hear the answer to. Looking out at the horizon of another world she was on, to find traces of her two friends, she just stopped and felt everything inside her break in realisation.

Did she really know that he wouldn't do all the things everyone was claiming he was doing? Or was it the desperation to believe that all three of them weren’t falling apart around her, Terra and Ven rushing off ahead with her trying to pick up the pieces they left for her?

She didn’t know. 

And he wasn’t there to tell her she was worrying over nothing.

Clutching the Wayfinder, Aqua let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> was originally intended to be way longer but ive had a lot of trouble writing lately so its just a drabble.. haha  
> these two in bbs hit every element i like in a ship: emotional and physical distance, miscommunication, circumstances not allowing the two to be together and getting in the way.. chef kiss
> 
> i don't have anyone checking for grammar/spelling errors so sorry if there are any!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
